Her Mother's Love
by Wormtail96
Summary: Alternate Universe. This idea came to me a while ago; what if Coraline in another reality was actually the Other Mother or Beldam's child? Would Coraline be happier, or quite the opposite? This is my take on it.
1. Prologue

**Her Mother's Love**

Slap!

Coraline hated that sound. The sound of her mother's sharp nailed but otherwise soft and slender hand striking against her face or against her fat bottom. But the sharp pain rippling across her skin was far worse. She could still feel it for minutes afterwards and the red mark took quite a while to disappear completely.

Why did she always strike her? Did she really misbehave that much to deserve such treatment? It would actually have made a lot more sense to Coraline if her corporal punishment was absolutely constant. Because she knew her mother loved her; the young child could remember as clear as a bell the times her mother would take her lovingly into her arms, stroking her blue hair delicately with her seemingly just as delicate fingers. It was a wonderful warm feeling; it made her feel so secure and safe. How could her mother love her, but be so prone to hitting her at the same time? That was what left her so confused.

It was strange to Coraline how she never even knew what her mother's name was, or even their families second name. Her father was a scraggly shamble of a man; hiding away in his study, playing his piano -- or better yet the piano playing him. They occasionally talked, but otherwise the only actual talking Coraline ever did was when she replied to her mother.

"Yes, mother." "I'm sorry, mother."

Coraline was rarely ever let outside; she did not go to this place she was read about in a book call 'school' or ever went beyond the forest when she was let out. That was as far as she went her whole life; she had met no other people than her parents besides Wybie and found it hard to imagine a world beyond that dark foreboding forest. If she had gone too far and/or stayed out for too long, her mother would become so angry that it was an impossibility for Coraline to go to bed that night without her large bottom throbbing or her cheek raw.

Her mother's method of raising her was not beneficial to Coraline's mental or physical health. Coraline was not necessarily stupid; she read, spell and so on, but she was completely bound to whatever her mother told her. She had no real sense of right or wrong or different opinions; whatever mother said was like God's word. Therefore, Coraline was completely dependent on her mother as she had never experienced any free will before. As for psychical health; to put it in layman's terms, Coraline was fat…although not monstrously obese. Her mother was a perfect cook and made the most delicious meals, but she always and arguably deliberately overfed the child. That, coupled with how she received almost no exercise outdoors, left poor Coraline with a vulnerably soft plump body that rippled even when she walked down her large Victorian house's hallway. Not to mention, spending a lot of her time indoors gave a very pale grey complexion.

One thing that really made Coraline really wonder was how much about herself she really did not know. She had a "birthday" once each year celebrating the day she was born, though she could keep track of when her "birthday" was or how many birthdays she had ever had. Coraline knew very little of her birth and had no ideas what a 'date' was. She remembered once asking her mother about it. Her mother's response was this;

"The day you were born was when my life was complete. Now…go and wash up for dinner."

Was the child ever really happy? Coraline found it hard to tell. She found solace in eating and her mother's warm embrace, but the only times she could ever really be certain of her being happy was when Wybie came other. He was her only friend and as stated before, the only person she knew besides her parents. Coraline remembered one day saying to her mother that she just wanted someone to play with and Wybie appeared at their doorstep the very next day; a neighbour boy who's mother Coraline's mother apparently knew too well. Though, it was funny as Coraline had never seen any house besides her family's and definitely could not see anything closely resembling one in the distance.

Wybie never talked for some reason, but that did not stop Coraline from talking _to _him, despite her fruitless getting a response was. They played with her dolls; hide and seek and rolling down the hill. Those were the first times Coraline could actually remember genuinely laughing happily. But Wybie always had to leave at mother's orders and Coraline was once again under her eagle eyes.

Her mother hated cats and so Coraline was expected to hate them just as well. There was this mangy black cat who was always popping up occasionally, much to mother's anger and infuriation. What really spooked Coraline out was that this creature had these strange blue…orbs instead of buttons over his eye sockets. Coraline actually felt scared of it, especially during that one time it appeared and spoke to her. Well, actually, she was only scared at first…

* * *

"Hello."

Coraline shrieked at the sound and looked down to see the cat sitting down at her feet, licking its paws and rubbing them against its head. They were outside the house, where Coraline had been playing with her blue and yellow star decorated rubber ball.

It purred a bit and spoke to Coraline again. "You must be her daughter. Coraline, isn't it?"

Coraline recoiled and shivered. She could feel her heartbeat and breathing increase and strands of her hair standing on end.

"What's wrong? Heh, heh." The cat got on all fours and walked around the child, making her feel even more scared. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

It amazed Coraline that she was actually able to fathom something to say to it. "G-G…go away! Leave me alone!"

"Aww, now don't be like that." The cat quipped with a smirk on its face. "I would have thought your dear mother had taught you manners."

"L-leave me alone!" Coraline almost yelled, something of which she was not accustomed to. She turned around, her ball in her hand and slowly walked off. "Mother said you're just filthy vermin!"

She was about to go back into the house when she shrieked again at seeing the cat now sitting right in front of her once more.

"Oh, really?" The cat chuckled, a growing grin on its face. "Well, I can't say I'm offended." His tail whisked upwardly, pointing up at the dark sky, or more specifically the full moon. "After all, if she had told you that the moon was the sun, then there is not a doubt you would believe her."

Coraline was no longer scared; she was now getting very angry. "I mean it…I-I'll get mother!"

"Do you _really _think I am scared of that old witch?" The sniggered, walking off through the dark grass. "On the contrary, it actually entertains me how wound up she gets when she discovers I'm here. It's almost like a fun game we play!"

Biting her lip in anger, Coraline held the ball back over her head, as if ready to launch it furiously at the cat! Seeing this, the black feline leaped off and disappeared into the shadows.

"STUPID CAT!!" the fat child yelled, the blood in her veins thumping in fury. She had never felt this mad before. Deep down it really shocked her.

"CORALINE!" The blue haired girl froze in place and her head slowly rotated to see her. Mother.

She looked so beautiful and maternal. He shining black hair; her pointed noise; her plump sticky red lips; her warm toned skin and that beautiful black with white polka dot spider dress that made her butt look huge. And of course…those shiny black buttons.

"Who in the name of me are you yelling at?!"

"N-n-no one, mother."

Coraline's mother crossed her arms and tapped her foot sternly, "It's late, Coraline." She pointed down at the floor as to order her to come back into the house. "Get inside, now."

"Yes, mother." Like a dog following its mistress, Coraline put her ball under her arm and hurried back inside the large house, shrinking significantly as she passed by her mother.

When her daughter was inside, Coraline's mother looked outside for a moment to see if there actually was anyone out there before closing the door…

* * *

Coraline had one favourite time of the day; bedtime. She loved her pink, toy covered bedroom, including her four-poster bed. It was so comfortable when her mother tucked her into her bed at night and planted a sticky wet kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight, my precious baby." she would normally say with a sweet serene voice, stroking Coraline's head and plumped cheek, whilst sitting down on the bed, waiting for the child to drift into slumber. Coraline always knew her mother loved her during that moment of comfort. She did not care how many times mother slapped and smacked her, she loved her so much and the feeling was mutual. That was all that mattered.

The majority of Coraline's dreams were so peaceful and tranquil. Over her head she saw the swirling blue texture, so intoxicating and beautifully entrancing that to reach out to touch would cause it to shatter. Golden swirls danced above her, finally ending with everything turning to gold. But then the best part of the dream came; she was in this weird world where everything was duller and less colourful; it had more of a greyish tone. She could imagine her mother; her hair less styled; her skin less toned and her dresses replaced by more frumpy clothing. And her father; more tussled hair; more casual clothes than his nightgown and slippers and his chin in need of a shave. Wybie was there as well; looking a lot himself but his hair more untidy and more importantly, his ability to speak was in tact…though he would talk more than Coraline would have preferred. And she could imagine actually having neighbours whom she conversed with. They all had one thing that made Coraline uneasy; they all had those similar kind of orbs instead of buttons.

You might think of how that part of her dream would be considered good. Coraline's parents in that dream were constantly too busy to spend any time with her. It was really because Coraline was so much more free to act like how she wanted in that dream; not bound by the strict manners mother had imposed on her and the threat of being slapped. She was even very thin in the dream compared to her overweight body in reality. It felt so liberating being able to reach down and touch your toes and to do a headstand.

Then Coraline would awake again to the smell of breakfast downstairs. The day would start again as it normally would; Coraline stuffing herself at breakfast; spending the day playing; lunch; more playing; dinner and then finally bed. And all the while, she felt the creeping sense of her mother watching her every movement..

But the reality of her world and life did not matter, even when it was compared to the freedom experienced in her dream. Coraline's mother loved her. That was all that mattered.

Right…?


	2. Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTICE**

**Hello my faithful readers who have enjoyed my work, this piece specifically. I never normally do, well...THIS sort of thing, but it is about something that has been burning at the back of my mind for a while now. You see, I have been taking some time to think and have decided that I might, MIGHT expand on this piece, probably into a short series of mini stories about this alternative universe of Coraline. Why? Because I cannot deny that this is a concept with many possibilites and I am finding it harder and harder to just leave it in the archives.**

**Again, this is NOT a "Yes, I will definitely continue it, no questions asked", but a "Maybe". If you could, please give me reasons for continuing this but more importantly ideas and possibilities for this POSSIBLE expansion. Thank you.**

**Your good friend,**

**Wormtail96.**


	3. Toys

**(A/N) I have decided to give this continuation a shot. It may be few chapters or several. We will have to see. But until then, do enjoy this latest chapter which contains much more dialogue and a little less narrative.**

* * *

**Her Mother's Love**

**Toys**

It was morning, though it was almost impossible to tell from the constant night-time surroundings of the house. It was around this time when Coraline would have her breakfast, but beforehand she would take some time to play.

She had a selection of toys at her disposal, mostly plush. There was a blue button-eyed squid; a skeleton turtle and even a tank with a giraffe head. For some of them it was impossible to identify what animal they were supposed to resemble or what they appeared to be clashed with. Coraline could not care less for any of these toys; they were only to keep her amused. There was only one she cared about and held most dear; her doll.

It was small and soft to touch. Its long hair was a smooth black with an exquisite sheen and covering its pale coloured body was a purple dress made from silk. To finish it off, two black shiny buttons were sowed onto the face.

Mother had made it for her just before she was born. It was Coraline's personal favourite and had kept it for as long as she could remember. However, Coraline did have a nasty habit of misplacing her toys about the house, much to the ire of her mother. In fact, it was that very morning that she decided to put her foot and hard on the matter.

Coraline's mother had just finished admiring her beautiful reflection in her mysterious bedroom. She went out into the hallway when she felt something soft underneath her foot. When she looked down her eyebrows furrowed and she scowled deeply.

* * *

Meanwhile, Coraline herself was downstairs in the living room, or 'Bug Room' as it was sometimes referred to, playing with her toys. She had set her blue squid and skeleton turtle on small chair in front of a white circle table with a tea set on the top. They were having a pretend tea party, of course.

"Mr. Ink, have you been hogging all the scones?" Coraline 'asked' Mr. Ink, the blue squid, knelt down on the floor in front of the table.

"No, Coraline, I wouldn't do that." Mr. Ink 'replied', Coraline taking his head and shaking it slightly in denial.

"Oh, I think you did." Coraline frowned, putting her hand on her hip and picking up an empty plate.. "You've been eating all the scones. Just tell the truth."

"But I'm not lying, Coraline, I swear." Mr. Ink 'assured' her. "I've only had two."

Coraline's frown turned into a scowl as she picked up Mr. Ink and she got up from her knees, although still bent over with her large behind sticking outward. "No, Mr. Ink! Bad Ink!" She held up her hand and slapped Mr. Ink across his 'face'. "You need to be taught a lesson! Naughty, naughty Mr. Ink!" She slapped him again and again.

However, Coraline was too busy 'punishing' Mr. Ink that she did not notice someone standing behind her, something held tight in her fist…

"Bad, bad, Mr. In--"

_Thwack!_

"YEOW!!" Coraline shot up straight, dropping Mr. Ink to the floor and clasping her backside in pain. She whirled around immediately, only to see meet a very familiar someone standing there.

"Good morning, Coraline."

Mother stood there, one hand on hip and the other still tightly grasping a long round black stick. The 'naughty' stick. She was dressed in her black with white polka dot spider dress which made her butt look huge and he face looked as if she had applied her daily makeup. A deep frown was inscribed upon her face.

Coraline's anger instantly vanished without a trace and once again she was a blubbering jello bowl. "M-m-mother, heh heh." She grinned widely, showing off her poorly cared for teeth. "Good morning."

Her mother set the 'naughty' stick down next to the wall and she asked her daughter, "Coraline, do you know what I found laying on the floor this morning?" She then reached her hand into her shirt, searching for something.

The girl's face contorted into that of hard thought, but it looked like she was having great difficulty. Her mother put her hand on Coraline's head as if to tell her to stop.

"Okay, Coraline, don't hurt yourself." Her mother said, pulling out what she was looking for. "Here…does this look familiar?"

It was Coraline's doll. Her beloved toy that she held most dear. Ironically enough, Coraline had only just now realised that it had been absent during her 'tea party'.

"My doll!" The child's face seemed to lighten up and she smiled, reaching out to take the doll, yet her mother immediately pulled it away. "Huh?"

Mother shook her head and said, though smiling, "Ah ah ah!" She held the doll behind her back and went on to speak to Coraline, albeit significantly stern, "Coraline, what have I told you time and time again about your toys after you're done playing with them?"

Coraline gulped and she began pulling on her own fingers. "P-put them away?"

"That's right; you're supposed to put them away." She tightened her grip on the toy and her glare intensified. "Then why did I find it on the floor?!"

Coraline's forehead began to shed sweat and her fingers twitched uncontrollably. She stuttered, "I..I-I forgot."

Her mother took her hand and slapped it hard, making Coraline yelp and pull it back. She looked down at the screaming red throbbing skin and caressed the hand tenderly.

"You have a toy box for a reason, Coraline!" Mother berated her, shaking the doll in her fist slightly. "I forgot" isn't good enough!"

The blue haired girl's lip began to tremble and she fidgeted on the spot. "I'm sorry, Mother, I'm really sorry! I won't do it again!"

Mother only scoffed, letting out a haughty laugh. "Ha! Oh, of course you'll say that, won't you?" She tossed the doll between her hands and looked over at fire place, which glowed with an eerie green glow. "But perhaps…there IS a way to make sure you won't forget ever again."

As she watched her mother walk over to the fireplace, Coraline's eyes widened and she asked her worryingly, "Mother…what are you going to do?"

Her mother looked back at her daughter, a sinister motive behind the smile on her face. She held up the doll and said, "You love this doll, don't you, Coraline? I made it for you just before you were born."

Coraline could not find any words to speak. She just nodded.

"Hmm, how would feel if I just, oh, I don't know…" Mother clenched her fist over the doll's head. "Ripped it's head off?!"

The child's eyes shot open and her mouth slowly opened wide. No…her mother would never do that, would she?

"Or even…" Still grinning wide, Coraline's mother held the doll over the fireplace, which suddenly roared with its green flames.

Coraline nearly sprinted forward, screaming, "NOOO!!!" But Coraline stopped only one foot away from her mother, whom had caste her a sharp glare. The glare itself not only made her legs freeze, but even for a moment her heart. Tears were already flowing down her cheeks and blubbered, "Mother, please don't!"

"You give me a reason why, Coraline and maybe I won't." Her mother was now dangling the doll dangerously close to the fire.

"I-I promise I'll make sure I put my toys away from now on!" Coraline pleaded, failing to stop further tears pouring down and her cheeks blushing pink. "I won't leave them laying on the floor anymore when I'm done, I promise!"

Mother appeared to think this over and she tapped her lower plumped red lip. "Hmmm…"

Not waiting for an answer, Coraline flung herself onto her mother, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist. "Pleeeaaase, I'm sorry! Please, Mother!" She sobbed heavily into her mother's dress.

Mother looked down at her for a moment, appearing as if she were going to slap her again. But instead, her hard expression melted and she began to smile tenderly.

Coraline at first winced when she felt her mother's hand placing itself on top of her head, but she calmed down when it started stroking her blue hair. She looked up to see her mother handing the doll back to her. Whimpering quietly, Coraline took the doll back and hugged it hard.

"There, there, sweetheart. You know I would never do that." Mother shushed, wrapping her arms around her daughter protectively. "Shhh."

"I'm sorry, Mommy." Coraline mumbled into her mother's dress.

Her mother's sickly sweet smile did not falter and she reached down to the flick the tears away from her daughter's eyes. "It's alright, sweetie pie. Just as long as you remember to make sure your toys are put away. Now…" She turned her child around and pushed her towards her 'tea party'. "You go put your toys away and I'll go make you your breakfast."

Pulling the doll up to her face, Coraline staggered back over to her toys and knelt down to gather up her toys.

Smiling in satisfaction, Coraline's mother turned around and glided out of the room, petting her daughter's head gently in the process.

Finding herself alone again, Coraline looked down at her precious doll and ran her fingers through its soft black hair. She smiled and pecked it on the head, admiring its details and craft.

"I won't let anything happen to you, don't worry." She whispered to it as she continued to pick up the toys and set them inside the open toy box that was positioned across the room. She was done in a couple of minutes and afterwards hurried into the kitchen for her breakfast.

So Coraline did learn a lesson from her mother that morning; either put your toys away or watch them burn.


	4. Sick

**(A/N) Here is the latest chapter. It focuses more on the maternal and loving side of the Other Mother than the abusive side. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Her Mother's Love**

**Sick**

"Ugggh."

Coraline lay in her four-poster bed in her very tight pyjamas, groaning lowly in pain. The blanket was pulled up over her queasy belly and her limp thick arms were flopped pathetically on top of it. Her blue hair was askew and her mouth opened and closes like a gold fish, lapping up all air possible. Bullets of cold sweat spat out from her face and her teeth quietly chattered.

Poor Coraline had fallen ill over the last day. Her Mother said she knew what it was; a "nasty bug" that "their kind" were prone to getting in their youth. A set of old fashioned medical equipment had been left on a table to her side.

Coraline's Father was to check in on her from time to time, but only for a brief moment. Then he would disappear behind his daughter's front door and back into his study. As for her mother, she gone out of the house to get, as she said, "some medicine to fix you up from the bazaar". Coraline did not know what this "bazaar" was, but her mother apparently went there occasionally and that it was just a place where she could get "everything she needed". She also said that one day she would take Coraline there with her, when she was much older.

There was a creak and licking her lips, Coraline turned her head to see her bedroom door opening. Mother stood there; a black tray in her hands, which was topped with a selection of bottles and small tubs.

"Hello, Coraline." She said to her daughter in a sickeningly sweet syrupy voice. "Feeling any better, honey?" All she got in response was a low incoherent groan of pain. "I thought not."

Coraline's mother closed the door with her foot and approached her beside, placing the tray on a clear spot on the table. Coraline swivelled her head to identify the bottles and tubs as the medicines her mother had gone off for.

Her mother sat down on the bed and looked her child over, stroking her soft but firm hand over her clammy forehead.

"Hmmm, you really ARE feeling terrible, aren't you?" She reached over to take one of the medicine bottles and a silver spoon. The bottle was deep red and was labelled in yellow text in a strange foreign language. "Well, don't worry, I've got just the thing. This will fix you right up."

The sick girl eyed the bottle in concern. "Huh?"

"It's made from the livers of ten different kinds of fish." Her mother stated, pouring the bottle's red mushy contents out onto the silver spoon and then holding said spoon near to Coraline's face. "Now open wide." When the child only tightened her lips and seemed to shovel backward, her mother scowled deeply and forcibly shoved the spoon into Coraline's mouth.

It was a horrible, sharp, burning taste. Coraline could have easily spat it, as well as the contents of her stomach right out if her mother was not sitting right in front of her. She knew what the consequences would be. So, with her face flushed red and tears leaking out the corners of her eyes, Coraline swallowed it, leaving the disgusting aftertaste engraved on the inside of her mouth.

"Okay, and next…" Mother set the bottle and spoon back on the tray and next picked up a small green funnel and a large white jug with a black X on the side.

"M-mother…" Coraline rasped, her lips trembling. "I…I don't think…" She did not get to finish as her mother rammed the funnel into her mouth, stopping her from speaking.

Opening the jug and slowly tipping it forward at the funnel's mouth, her mother smiled, "You'll just need to take half a jug of this every couple of hours." She began pouring its swamp green contents into the funnel and Coraline could have sworn she saw moving black blobs pouring out as well…black blobs with tentacles.

It was revolting. Far worse than the red medicine. This stuff made her stomach was to explode, splitting her stomach in half. But she could not resist it, especially when she had a funnel in her mouth. She could feel her stomach expanding and detracting again and again, her buttons set to burst. Her mother still just smiled away, pouring more and more of the horrible contents carefree into her child. Soon mother was done, but noticed there was still a black blob left wriggling its tentacles in the funnel. So she reached her hand into the funnel and shoved it down into Coraline's mouth.

There was a faint squeezing sound and Coraline's mother yanked the funnel out of her mouth. Coraline actually felt even worse than beforehand and was on the verge of vomiting more than just her stomach contents. Also, she began to notice her skin turning more of a faint blue tint and her body swelling up more like a fat pig..

"Don't worry, it's just a temporary side-affect. Now, don't worry, we're nearly done, Coraline."

Nearly done? Whatever colour that was left drained completely from Coraline's face at seeing her mother holding a number of syringes in between her fingers.

"Just close your eyes and it'll be over before you know it…"

If it was one thing Coraline did not like from being sick, it was needles. The long thin daggers tumbling down and piercing into her soft tender flesh. It confused her how her skin, being as thick as it was, would allow the girl to feel even a prick of pain at all. But she felt it alright and it lasted hours after it was over.

It was in fact, over in a matter of seconds. Mother had administered the vaccinations in her wrists and had bandaged them up.

Seeing her child's tearful whimper of pain, Coraline's mother set the needles aside and leaned onto her child's bed, putting her hands onto the child's head. She felt her locks of blue hair and tapped her soft round blue tinted cheeks.

"Ooooh, I only remember you being this fragile since when you were a baby." Mother crooned, her face only inches away from her daughter's. "You were less rounder back then. Just a little porky, but you were actually really light." She kissed her forehead, making it tingle. "You never cried or drooled. You were the perfect quiet little angel."

Coraline smiled, finding the strength to lift her hands and placed them on her mother's. "Am I still a perfect little angel, Mother?"

"Yes, darling."

"Mother…can I have something to eat? I'm hungry."

She nodded, smiling sweetly and patted her cheek. "Of course, honey. I'll get you something to fill your empty tummy." Mother got up from the bed and walked to the bedroom door. She looked back and said to her, "Oh, Coraline, we're going to have to do this again in a few hours…for a week. It's the quickest way for you to get better."

Coraline's lip quivered, but she said nothing and yanked her blanket up closer to her neck. Mother left to get her food. Coraline hated being sick, this time more than normal. She was now facing a week full of disgusting medicine and sharp needles. But she tried to smile, knowing that she was in the best of hands; her mother's hands. She would be well looked after and brought back to good health. Ironically though, whilst she hated being sick because of the medicine, Coraline otherwise was relieved by it in one regard. This was that it was the only time when her mother would never slap or yell at her and instead treated her like a porcelain doll.

It still saddened her deep down, knowing that once she was feeling better, it would start all over again. First scream, then slap. Then slap again and scream again. Even the sharpest needle could not hurt poor Coraline more emotionally or physically than her mother's unforgiving hand.


End file.
